Queen of Asgard
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Loki has become King. This can only mean horror for Thor, Sif, and Asgard's people.


Queen of Asgard.

***.***

**A/N: Something sad. Why? Feeling kinda gloomy.**

***.***

She hated it.

She felt the physical and emotional pain of being with him every second of her life. It hurt like hell, but no matter what, rules were rules.

She had no choice.

Loki had become king, and it was probably the most devastating thing to happen in Asgard. Nothing was the same anymore, and it never will be the same.

She felt more tears surface as she recalled everything. This was like a ritual, every morning she did this, and had to push herself to face another day as his wife. Every day, even the sunniest of days, was gloomy in her eyes. She can't remember the last time she smiled, either. She looked over her shoulder.

He wasn't there. As usual. He was doing some type of 'kingly' duty.

She sobbed there. Thinking of her love, in brutal pain every moment. She knew who she really loved. Loki knew who she really loved. But he didn't care.

It happened like this:

On the day set to be Thor's Coronation, something beyond horrible took place.

Odin was about to place the lovely crown atop his son's head, Sif by Thor's side as she watched proudly. Her husband was going to get what he deserved, to be king. She knew he had waited so long for this, and he was finally getting it!

Loki watched, anger and jealousy flooding his eyes. Of course. Everyone had been expecting Thor to be crowned. He was the better prince. The favorite. This angered him so much. He had thought of every way possible to sabotage this moment...

...But he knew very well the penalty for that.

So he was forced to stand there and watch his brother be crowned King of Asgard.

Then, the most horrifying event took its place...

Odin died. Right there, in the process of crowning his beloved son.

No one understood this. The Allfather? _Dying?_ Now?

Loki found this his chance. "Good Heavens! Thor is responsible for the death of our own father! Look what kind of king you are bound to have!"

Mutters and whispers flooded the room. No one wanted to believe it. They couldn't! But...there was no proof to disprove it...it had to have happened.

Thor stood there, shocked by many things. "What kind of...? I did not kill my father! You have to believe me! What kind of insolence are you tolerating!?"

"You must not allow Thor to be king! Look what he has done!" Loki protested, making his way to the front of the room. "And as you know...there is only one other heir to the Allfather's throne..."

After Loki becoming king, he did a number of things right away.

Thor, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were forced to be slaves, working endlessly around the clock. When they weren't working, they were imprisoned.

And he had forced Sif to marry him.

And that's how she got here, lying in bed, sobbing her eyes out.

"Lady Sif." a servant called, "Lord Loki wants you awake."

"Yes." Was all she said, fearing that she'd scream if she'd gone further. She rose and quickly cleaned her tearstained face so the servants could come in and help her dress.

...

"My Lady," Loki said as he kissed her hand.

Sif resisted every urge to smack him.

"I have to go to the Earth People and deliver to them a message. I shall return in two sunrises. Will you be okay all by yourself?"

"Fine." She said. She noticed herself speaking a lot less than she had when she had been married to Thor.

"Good." He kissed her quickly. "I shall see you then."

She waved soullessly to him as he departed.

As soon as he was gone, out of sight, she turned and ran as fast as she could (which was pretty fast) to a place she had been meaning to visit: The Prison.

She ran so quickly, residents turning and being shocked by their queen dashing down the roads.

She'd eventually made it.

She had made it there, not even a breath lost.

The slaves weren't working yet, they were still locked up.

"Thor!" Sif whispered gently as she poked him through the cell.

He opened his eyes and sat up at the sight of her. "Sif!"

"Shh!" She said. "I don't want anyone to hear us. Word might get to Loki."

He nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you...I still love you."

"I love you, too...I always have and I still do."

She smiled at him. The first smile she'd pulled off in a while. "I really miss you, Love." She slipped her hand into his.

"I think of you all the time...I have to keep myself from crying so I can get my work done...but...when I am here, alone, you cross my mind and I tear up quickly."

"Thor...I love you..." was all she could find herself saying. "I love you...I love you..." She felt tears run down her face as she gently touched his face and pushed their foreheads together. This moment was perfect. She remembered him...what he felt like...his warmth...all of this was perfect. She let all her worries escape her. Right now it was just Sif and Thor. Thor and Sif.

How it was meant to be.


End file.
